The present invention relates to spring contacts capable of establishing electrical plug-in connections.
In particular, the present invention relates to an elongated strip which is punched so as to have a configuration according to which a series of spring contacts of the above type can be cut from the strip.
One of the problems encountered with conventional strips of this type is that the series of flat sections which are cut from the strip cannot be conveniently bent to the desired configuration.
A further problem which is encountered is that an exceedingly large amount of waste is encountered with such strips inasmuch as the portions of the strip which are situated between parts of the several springy contact blanks of the strip are for the most part wasted.